encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9
Pagsubok is the ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on July 28, 2016. It comprised the continuation of Chapter 11. Summary Through a sign, Minea learned that it was time for her to abdicate, and for one of her daughters to succeed her. Asval tries to recruit Alira Naswen to join him in making Sapiro great again, but she refuses because his object was domination. Minea discusses with Imaw that it would be best for anyone but Pirena to be queen; Pirena overhears this but not the reasons why. Ybarro meets Alena when she bathes in the river. Chapter 11 (continued) Minea muses that she will soon be succeeded by one of her daughters. When the Sang'gres returned for their training, Aquil berates them for disobeying him. Danaya tells him to cool down, while Alena apologizes. Pirena says Aquil is only a subordinate, but Amihan says he must still be respected. White butterflies arrive, a sign that Minea must choose her successor. Asval, Dagtum and Axilom visit Alira Naswen in Lireo. Asval says that Sapiro must rise again to reign over all Encantadia. Asval attempts to agitate her against Lireo, to join her Sapiryan soldiers to him. But she refuses, for she had already given her oath of allegiance to Lireo. She says that the Sapiryan race saves lives and keeps the peace; conquest is not its object. Asval deems her a traitor and tells her she will rue it one day. Pirena claims that as the eldest, only she is worthy to be her mother's successor. Danaya objects that primogeniture does not apply, since she could rule just as well. Pirena laughs and says she never thought of Danaya as her rival. Minea tells them to stop bickering, since her successor would be chosen through a contest. Gurna informs Hagorn and Agane about the contest. Hagorn worries about Pirena's chances because of the prophecy about Amihan, and decides to assist her. While talking to Amihan, Alena says she does not want to be queen, since the Queen of Lireo cannot marry. Pirena arrives and overhears Alena declare Amihan most worthy of the crown. Amihan says she loves her and Danaya most. Pirena repeats that only she is worthy. Imaw discusses the merits of the queen's children: *Danaya is mischievous and impulsive, but loyal *Alena has a kind heart *Amihan has hidden ability and strength *Pirena has a sharp mind Minea says everything would have been easier if Pirena, her first-born, could succeed her. But she worries about Pirena's bloodline. Imaw concurs that Hagorn may manipulate Pirena for his own ends. Thus, Minea says she chooses Pirena's well-being. Pirena overhears when Minea tells Imaw that she wishes Alena, Danaya or Amihan to win the contest, as being worthy of the crown and keeper of the gems. Pirena tells Gurna what she overheard and says that she had been right all along. Gurna tells her to use it as a motivation to defeat her sisters. Alena decides to bathe in the river. Muyak objects that she goes there without company, but Alena eludes her. Ybarro and Wantuk defeat a group of Hathors carrying treasure. Ybarro summons Pako and other mandirigmas to carry the treasure to their camp. Pako says the Hathors were no match, but Wantuk reminds him he was not there during the fight. As the Hathors were starting to wake up, they run away. Ybarro espies Alena in her green cloak, and follows her. As she sings while bathing in the river, Ybarro compliments her and asks her name. Alena submerges herself in the water, fooling Ybarro into thinking that she drowned. Alena takes her in deep water. Ybarro fools her into thinking that he drowned, but he hugs her. She slaps him. She wears her cloak and teleports away. When Alena returns, she was confronted by Hitano for leaving alone. When Ybarro tells his father, Apitong and his fellow mandirigmas that he will marry Alena, they laugh at him because their status is too low for a diwata. Minea presents her daughters to the court as her possible heirs. She leaves the contest to the decision of the elders. Category:Writing - Concise